Commonwealth of Skytopia
action=edit}} edit Founding Founded in the midst of the bloody Principality Wars, the Commonwealth was the first government to unite all of Skytopia. Based on principles of equality and justice, it was intended to replicate the long-lost Kingdom of Magnus, with which Svendheim was obsessed. He modelled his government on the little information existing on the Kingdom, and used its symbols in the flag and insignia of the Commonwealth. Organization The backbone of the Commonwealth was the CAF, the military force which grew from Svendheim's original mercenary group. Svendheim was himself the most senior officer of the CAF, and therefore took the position of Proconsul-Militum, who was supreme ruler of the Commonwealth during wartime and an important official at other times. The Secretariat was the executive branch of the government, overseen by a General Secretary who was elected every five years. Legislative power lay in the Parliament, a small elected body, though Svendheim tipped the balance of power away from them early in the Commonwealth's history. As Proconsul he also appointed the Supreme Tribunal, a military court which acted as the highest judicial power and set the bar for all legal proceedings in Skytopia. Svendheim was often accused of manipulating the Tribunal to achieve the outcome he desired, though no evidence to support this was ever presented. Commonwealth-Armada split The Civil War :Main article: Skytopian Civil War Fuseli's declaration of independence infuriated Svendheim, who rallied his remaining troops and prepared for war against his former student. The year of 182 passed without an actual conflict, but both sides were gathering their resources and staging for all-out war. Fuseli still hoped that Svendheim would regain his senses and resign in peace, but the grizzled King of Skytopia was too proud to admit that he had lost perspective. In early 183, Svendheim made the first move, assaulting Fuseli's base on Shriebeck. The siege lasted almost a month and quickly proved that both commanders were matched in the strength of their forces and the skill of their tactical planning. Fuseli retaliated with a crushing strike on the CAF First Fleet near Midgard, crippling Svendheim's best airships. Later in the year, Fuseli signed a deal with the new leader of the Merchant Guild, Dasha Eltsina; in return for her funding, he would protect the Guild's interests from Svendheim's wrath. He also spoke with renowned scientist Lawrence Islo of the secretive Conclave, who had been enlisted by Svendheim to develop new weapons, and agreed to help the Conclave establish a foothold as a free collective in return for the plans to the weapons. These new allies solidified Fuseli's lead over the Commonwealth, but Svendheim refused to give up. He began using dirty-fighting tactics and weapons that were considered atrocities, trying to extend the war and his reign as long as possible. Dissolution In 189, having fled Midgard, Svendheim took asylum on Earthbreach, hoarding his treasures in a heavily fortified bunker. Fuseli captured Midgard and was greeted with a parade and much jubilant celebration, and he declared the Commonwealth officially dissolved. Svendheim refused to admit defeat to his former pupil, and remained in his bunker, surrounded by his advisors and guards. Fuseli did not want a long siege against the admiral's defenses on Earthbreach, so he ordered his fleet to encircle the skyland at a safe distance, creating a blockade. Svendheim held out until mid-190, though his health was failing and his supplies were dwindling. A minor infection turned into pneumonia, and the admiral was confined to his bed for a month. On 7 Upheavalardalis 190, Svendheim told his Minister of War, Thanius Albamont, to ensure that his body was cremated and the ashes scattered. He also instructed that his remaining personnel should surrender, and that they give his final letter to Fuseli. With Svendheim's death, the Commonwealth was gone. The glorious kingdom of the skies he had envisioned had never truly come to be, but his legacy was the first and only unified, structured government Skytopia has ever seen. Category:History